Meriwether Tullspierre
Meriwether Tullspierre is a famous author, politician and social figure of New Lordaeron. She is known for her sense of fashion and elaborate, costly parties. They are often held on the grounds of the Northdale Mayors' Estate, or the Northdale City hall. This is possible because she is the Lady-Mayor of Northdale. The ratio of women to men is very low in New Lordaeron due to frequent political instability and campaigns and most recently the Civil War. Nontheless there were very few known female public figures. Meriwether Tullspierre was one of the first women to win the hearts of many Lordaeron women, taking on an iconic position in the social happenings of the nation. Together with Isabella of West Milford she founded the Teacup Society. Meriwether Tullspierre is also a wife and mother, having a total of five children with her spouse, Baptiste Tullspierre. Biography Meriwether Tullspierre was born in the latter winter of year 4 near Tirionshire in the small village of Whithorn. She belonged to the Patras, also her maiden name in singular form, a noble family of lesser authority yet very deep roots which run down to the dynasty before the Menethils.The Patras have governed Whithorn for centuries, their traditional role in the little village and region was reinstated in the year 28. Meriwether had spent her days in Valgarde for the time of the plague, or the Blackened Days. Due to minor, yet constant and unquestioned nobility and a clean history without greater scandal, Meriwether enjoyed education, learning to read and write and social etiquette. To ensure relations to a higher standing aristocratic house even during the asylum, Meriwether's father Oleni convinced Yves Tullspierre to allow a courtship between her and Yves' son, Baptiste Tullspierre. The following three months resulted in a successful courtship and swift marriage. Another month after marriage Meriwether was pregnant with the first of her five children: Mary-Ann. With the aid of nannies and other comforts achieved through the wealth of the Tullspierres and Patras, Meriwether was able to study law. By the time of the Retaking of Lordaeron she had gained a high social standing due to her sophisticated and intellectual spirit and eloquence. Her first major coming into publicity was achieved through a scandal: Meriwether Tullspierre had been granted rights over a strip of land near Northdale by her father-in-law's grace, who had entrusted the bright and winsom woman. Polticians throughout the young nation appealed to reason, outing concerns about the tradition of Lordaeron and the 'growing danger of women in the upper class'. Many newspapers such as the New Avalon Times, the Western Mail, Highpass Courier, the Stratholme Crier and the Stratholme Daily mocked her, a hurricane-like storm of criticism and attention forming over the young lady. It was expected that she break down and renounce, and concentrate on her children and disperse from political and public life. Meriwether Tullspierre did the exact opposite and in a daring step she became the shining star of social life. In the following months she hosted parties and made many political connections- actions that usually created large debts for sole nobles. But Meriwether made the best of her land and was able to hold her financial standpoint. In that time she also learned a love for her many wild hats and fascinators. Building up her empire of connections has since made Meriwether Tullspierre one of the leading female figures in New Lordaeron's upper class and has become lady-mayor of Northdale. Her parties are widely known to be opulent and joyful, where even some Borough Lords are known to stand on the guest list, and enjoy a stay in the wine gardens and orchards and estates dotting the small but wealthy barony. New Lordaeron Crisis With the invasion of a host of blood elves from Quel'thalas, Meriwether Tullspierre was forced to give up her estate and by wish of her Borough Lord she was evacuated southward to Tyr's Hand and later New Avalon. She did not do this without objecting and trying to stay nontheless, which almost cost her her life. The woman stayed until the flags of the host could firmly be seen coming down the mountains, where she finally was forced out by guardsmen. Category:Character Biographies Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron